A Match They'll Never Forget!
by ForMyQueen
Summary: Mickie James and Tara have been feuding since their days back in WWE. Now they're both wrestling in TNA, and have a match against each other. What will happen during this match that will change their relationship forever? Read and find out!


**A/N****:**

**A oneshot inspired by the Mickie/Tara (Victoria) feud at WWE and TNA, and the "Hair vs. Title" incident with Madison Rayne. It is mostly based on the 03/24/2011 Mickie James vs. Tara match on TNA, which I offer here with a little twist! ;-)**

**The commentary on the 03/24/2011 match cracked me up, it just begged to be messed with! :-p lmao**

**Here's the link to the actual match on YT, I promise you it's worth it!: ****.com/watch?v=AF1R92lhJnw**

**Also, be sure to check out Madison Rayne's hair challenge to Mickie:**

**.com/watch?v=6bxWXw-vILU**

**I am not making any money off this fic, nor do I own any of the characters (wish I did!), and the Madison Rayne-Tara & announcers' dialogue comes straight from the aforementioned TNA match. The rest I made up for your reading pleasure…! :-p**

* * *

><p>Mickie was in the locker room, getting dressed for her match against Tara later in the evening. She dreaded the thought. She had to admit she had strange feelings for that woman, and she wondered if they were <em>in spite<em> of their long-lasting feud or _because_ of it.

Mickie looked herself over in the mirror, taking in her form. Her eyes fell on her hair, that she had recently dyed a new shade of brown. It suited her quite well, despite the fact that it hadn't been her choice per se. This thought threw Mickie back to the only remotely friendly two words she and Tara had ever exchanged, and the first and most likely last compliment she'd received from the other wrestler. Her hair. Tara had told her that she'd look great in a darker shade. Alas, in less that a month's time, that hair might not be there anymore. It all depended on whether Mickie would be victorious against her arch-nemesis, Madison Rayne. So, she could only hope that Tara would notice the change.

_Maybe that way she'll realize that I have nothing against her, that I respect her, that what she says counts,_ Mickie thought. _I sure hope she takes notice._

* * *

><p><em>#HARDCORE COUNTRY!# <em>Mickie's entrance theme song filled the air.

- "_The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a TNA Knockouts match. Introducing first of all, making her way to the ring, Mickie...James!_"

- "_Mickie James is so confident that she can defeat Madison Rayne for the Knockout Championship, that last week she agreed to put her hair at stake when she challenges for the title in April at Lockdown. Well...I wonder if Mickie James is having any second thoughts._"

Yet another reference to the "Hair vs. Title" challenge had just been made by one of the announcers. One thing was certain, Mickie was hardly looking forward to it. But she had a different opponent to fight tonight, so she proceeded to the ring with her bubbly entrance using her signature moves, making the crowd cheer for her like they always did.

Meanwhile, backstage…

- "_Tara, stop. Look at me_." Madison Rayne's menacing voice echoed in the corridor. "_I don't care what you have to do tonight in that match, you destroy Mickie...or else!_"

- "_Or else what?_" Tara could not believe her ears. It was no secret that Madison Rayne resented Mickie James with the passion and spite of a very irritated rhinoceros, but did it really have to come down to this?

- "_This is not a classroom, don't ask me questions. Go do your job_." Madison Rayne was relentless.

- "_Job…_"

- "_Go, right out there, and do your job! Destroy her!_"

Destroy her...that was easier said than done. Mickie was a fighter; she never handed anyone the victory without first investing her all in the match.

"_Go!_" Madison was getting more impatient by the second.

Tara started her motorcycle's engine and rode her way to the ring.

* * *

><p>- "<em>Madison…wow, Madison's just given Tara a direct order.<em>"

That, she had…

- "_And now, introducing Mickie James's opponent...Tara!_"

- "_And we are about to write another chapter! In the long-running history between Mickie James and Tara, what seems to me like..-_"

- "_Whoa whoa whoa whoa!_" Mickie had just pulled Tara into the ring by the hair.

..-_it's more about Madison Rayne than it is about Tara...Giving Tara those last-minute instructions...Destroy Mickie James, or else!_"

The announcer was right; at that moment, it _was_ more about Madison Rayne. But he was also wrong. The feud between Mickie James and Tara would never cease. It just couldn't.

_She hates me_…Mickie thought. _How I wish I knew why! What did I ever do to her? And it's such a shame, too, seeing that we compliment each other so nicely in the ring. We're going to kill each other tonight, I can feel it..._

Tara bounced right up from the fall, and she and Mickie started going at each other with full force.

_Oh, she must think I hate her guts._ Tara was distracted._ Dear Lord, how did I let things go so downhill since I met her? Why? Well, I know why. That woman makes my temperature rise, that's why. I can't train, I can't rest, I can't wrestle when she's around. Because she's all I can think about. On top of which, that stupid Mickey -actually, more like "Mickie"- song has been stuck in my head since forever, I hear it even in my sleep. "Oh, Mickie, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickie!". For shame, Tara, for shame!_

As the match progressed, the tension between Tara and Mickie was building up. At one point, Tara climbed on the turnbuckles, planning to attack Mickie from up there. However, things did not turn out the way Tara had planned. Mickie recovered from Tara's previous move on her a tad faster than expected, but lost her balance while trying to stand on her feet. The result was Mickie falling back on the ropes, Tara in her turn losing balance and falling butt-first on the top turnbuckle. While Tara was trying to recover from the pain, Mickie started climbing on the corner ropes, hoping to bring Tara down.

- "_Obviously Mickie...very confident in her own abilities come Lockdown against Madison. Risking that gorgeous, long, urbanistic hair..._"

- "_Urbanistic? No, I believe it was auburn._"

Indeed it had been, once upon a time, and for as long as Tara could remember Mickie. But the latter must have had a change of heart, because she had dyed her hair a chocolate brown color, that suited her well nonetheless. Tara remembered the remark she'd made when she and Mickie were backstage that one time. Could Mickie have actually taken Tara's advice, despite their seeming dislike for one another? She wondered...

Meanwhile, Mickie had already climbed atop the ropes, but just when she was about to attempt a Hurricanrana on Tara, the latter spread Mickie's legs apart, causing her to land right into her lap.

- "_Now, look at this. Tara's...got Mickie sitting on her lap...not a bad thing_..." - the announcer sounded amused.

"_Not a bad thing at all_", thought Tara, as she and Mickie were already exchanging punches. And suddenly, Tara knew what she had to do. She couldn't resist the urge any longer, and the very touchy-feely position she and Mickie had found themselves into was not helping in the least bit. Blocking Mickie's fist that was heading straight for her face, she pulled her even closer by the waist and into a full-blown kiss on the lips.

- "_My God! Tara...wow...Did that just happen? Tara has pulled Mickie in an embrace and it looks like this match has taken a very unexpected turn_!"

Mickie was too shocked to even pull back, and for a moment she forgot all about the ongoing match and her defenses.

All Tara wanted to do was keep tasting Mickie's full and luscious lips, but she knew they had a match to finish. After all, they were pros. After letting go of a very flustered Mickie, she pushed her backwards, so that Mickie was left hanging upside down, her legs held tightly by Tara.

- "_Oh my god, this is dangerous. This is dangerous, here_. _Look at Tara, what the hell!_"

Without a moment's notice, Tara jumped off the turnbuckles landing on the canvas, without loosening her grip on Mickie's legs, right into a Boston Crab-style submission hold. Mickie's body contorted, causing her to scream out in pain.

_I'm so sorry, Micks_…Tara thought.

- "_Now the referee is checking to see __if Mickie is gonna tap out here...and you know Madison Rayne would love nothing more than to see Mickie James tap out here_."

- "_Ah, look at that. Mickie James, she just had the intestinal fortitude to...reach across and grab that bottom rope to break that vicious hold on her_."

- "_Remember, it's the Knockout champ, the Queen herself, Madison Rayne, that told Tara directly "You need to destroy her, or else..._"

- "_It's Queen Bee, by the way, not just Queen. I had to point that out._"

- "_Excuse me._"

While the announcers were keeping at their jokes, Mickie was putting up a fight for all she was worth. Tara was strong and experienced, never an easy opponent to beat in a one-on-one encounter. Tara attempted to perform a Widow's Peak on Mickie, but at the last minute Mickie countered it and went for a DDT. Tara saw it coming, and as much as she was tempted to counter Mickie's move, she decided the sooner the match ended, the better. So, instead of sabotaging the move, she held Mickie up, helping her carry out her DDT. After all, she had always been able to sell a "Mickie-DT" better than anyone.

- "_Whoa, whoa, whoa, look at the power! High in the air, dropping down! DDT! Here's the pin, here's two, here's three!_"

- "_The winner of the match…Mickie James!_"

* * *

><p>- "<em>You! What are you playing at?" <em>Mickie had just managed to locate Tara, who had stormed out right after the match. She needed to have a word with her, if she was ever to restore her peace of mind.

_"Tell me! What exactly are you trying to prove?_" Mickie didn't know if she should be furious or flattered. Either way, she was perplexed by the earlier turn of events.

- "_Mickie, I…I'm sorry…_", Tara said in an attempt to appease the fired-up brunette. "_I didn't mean to…_"

- "_Oh, you didn't mean to…really, because it looked to me as if you knew exactly what you were doing! Or are you trying to convince me it was an accident? I punched you, you tried to hold on, then accidentally landed on my mouth, yada yada yada…is that it?_"

- "_You know what, Mickie, on second thought…I'm not sorry! Why am I even apologizing to you? I did what I did back there overtaken by impulse. I didn't exactly have time to stop and reflect on things._"

- "_And the most natural impulse you had was to tongue someone you hate…_"

Tara looked away, then back at Mickie. _Here goes nothing..._

- "_Mickie, the only reason I've hated you is because I'd readily put a certain hardcore country girl from Richmond, Virginia over a winning title any day._"

- "_Wh…What do you mean…?_"

- "_Mickie, don't you see? I care about you more than I care about a belt; even if my entire career happens to depend on said belt. And for a long time, that fact made me furious; with myself, with you…everybody._"

- "_Tara, I…I had no idea._"

- "_Of course you didn't. I always treated you like you were my greatest enemy, and naturally you assumed you were, and that things would never change. That I'd always detest you, for no good reason at that. I never let you think otherwise._"

Mickie was staring at the floor, hoping Tara would not see her blush.

- "_But I can't pretend anymore. I haven't the strength, Mickie._"

Mickie's stare darted from the floor right into Tara's eyes.

- "_Well…you don't need to pretend anymore. Because, Tara…I have a confession of my own._"

And with that, Mickie pulled Tara against her body, locking lips with her in a passionate embrace. And then, something amazing happened. For the first time since the day they met, things between them felt absolutely and unmistakably…right.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! What did you think?<p>

In the real wrestling world, that Mickie-Tara lap thing has actually happened more than once, it always makes me laugh. XD Plus…it's sexy ;-)

Oh, and by the way…what the hell is "Urbanistic" hair? Unless the announcer was trying to say "auburnistic", which is also wrong, but maybe I misheard? Who knows! lol


End file.
